Warriors of the Elements
by Snowblazer
Summary: Nine friends must find the Element Goddess and revive the Element Crystal. But ,to gain power she must lose her loved ones. What would you do? Would you walk down your destined path? Or would you turn your back?
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

_A.N. Okay people…first off let me say this is my first story….secondly the crossovers won't start till chapter two. Or even maybe chapter three….so yeah…deal with it…if no one reviews then I aint putting new chapters up._

**Chapter One**

Just before midnight in a small village near a silent river, a young couple welcomes their first-born daughter, Isabelle, into the world. At midnight, Alexandra greets the world with a loud cry, followed by Erin's soft whimper.

In a dark corridor in a long-forgotten castle, there is a young teenage boy frozen inside a crystal surrounded by sleeping animals. The dragon wakes up as the crystal begins to glow.

"Guys wake up, something's happening to Snowblazer." the dragon says.

One-by-one the twelve animals wake up. The crystal, which held the frozen boy, begins to crack. Shortly after, the crystal shatters; the young boy opens his eyes and says, "Our Savior has returned."

Fourteen years later

"Oh come on Erin hurry up!" A fourteen year old, blonde haired, aqua-eyed girl yells.

"I'm coming Izzy hold on." A fourteen year old, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl responds.

"Izzy, we have another hour before school starts. We don't need to rush." Yet another fourteen year old, girl with blonde haired girl green eyes said.

"But now's the best time to get good seats." Isabelle complains.

"Why don't you head off for school and I'll wait for Erin?" Alexandra asks.

"Are you sure you guys haven't seen my math book?" Erin interrupts.

"For the last time Erin we haven't seen it." Isabelle replies.

A girl with waist long blonde hair pokers her head into the small house, then walks in after seeing the sisters.

"Hello Aurora, how are you?" Alexandra asks.

"Oh just fine. I thought I'd give Erin her math book back before heading to school. She probably forgot that she lent it to me last week."

Erin blushes as she takes the book from Aurora and stuffs it into her bag.

"So much for losing it." Isabelle whispers.

"I forgot okay. I've had a lot on my mind. Shall we get going now?"

"Oh yeah, before I forget happy fourteenth birthday guys." Aurora says as she walks out the door.

The three sisters and Aurora head down the creek into a nearby town where they attend school. On the way to school Erin reads her math book while Alexandra and Isabelle talk to Aurora.

"_Erin…"_

Erin looks up from her book to ask what, but notices that her sisters are still talking to Aurora. Thinking that she's hearing things, she goes back to reading her math book.

"_Erin…"_

Erin looks up once again but finds that her sisters and friend are no where to be seen. She hears her name a third time and turns around. Behind her a large cat like creature with bluish white hair, blazing red eyes, and an extremely fluffy tail stares at her.

"W-What are you?" Erin said in a low voice.

_"Oh my. You're still just a child. And you have such a sad, sad fate."_

"What? I am not a child. I'm fourteen years old today. Who are you? And what do you mean by 'such a sad, sad fate'?" she demands.

_"I am Snowblazer. I am your Guardian Element and _you_ are the Chosen One."_

"Chosen one? What the hell does mean?"

_"All will be shown in time. Now I must go before 'He' awakens."_

"'He'? Who's 'He'?"

"_I can tell you this much. We _will _meet again."_

The cat-like creature disappears and Erin finds herself in her sisters' arms.

"Erin, are you alright?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you almost fell into the creek." Alexandra answers.

"The creek…wait where did that huge cat go?" Erin looks around then turns to her sisters.

"What cat?" Isabelle asked.

"The cat that was right here." Erin replies.

"Erin there wasn't a cat there." Aurora tells her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alexandra asks while she checks Erin's temperature.

"Yes there was." Erin says as she wipes Alexandra's hand away. "There was a cat right there." Pointing to a grassy section behind her, she turns her head to Aurora and asks, "You saw it Aurora. Didn't you?"

"No."

"Erin, perhaps you should stay home today." Alexandra said with a concerned voice.

"I'm not sick. I know what I saw. And I saw a cat."

In the distance the school bell rings signifying one hour remains before school starts.

"Erin, you were daydreaming. Now can we get going I don't want to lose my seat?" Isabelle interrupts then walks off.

"She's right sis. You were daydreaming. Come let's go to school before Izzy can't sit next to Karu."


	2. THe Awakening part 2

In a long forgotten castle, a cat like animal sits in a large empty room. Above the cat is a painting of what appears to be a late Queen.

_"Do not worry my Queen"_ the cat like animal says, _"The awakening is near and the future chosen one has been found. Thankfully, her two best friends, and Guardian Element Warriors, were reborn at her side to protect her."_

The last class ends and countless numbers of children ages 5-18 pour out the large school. Included in this mass of children are the infamous Langster triplets and their large group of friends.

The unnamed village never had anyone important visit them. That is until the sudden increase of twin, and the surprise of triplets. After the old year went and the new year came, people all over earth heard of the miraculous arrival of these three children. All three have shoulder length blonde hair, but each have different eye colors. Most children in the small village have hazel or brown eyes.

For the first time nine children were born with unusual eye colors. In fact these nine children are all friends. Almost every day an oracle visits the town claiming to know why these children were born. It wasn't until a famous Story Keeper, claiming to have come from another land across the great water, visited the village that their parents meet with him.

He told the parents of these children of a time when the Gods still lived with the humans. Fearing that the world would be annihilated, the Gods created warriors out of the following elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Dark, Energy, Time, and Space. Then these warriors gave a bit of their soul and power to create and even stronger warrior, the Element Goddess. He believed that these children are the reincarnation of these long forgotten warriors.

Of course these parents didn't believe him, even if he has always right. They dismissed him and never told their children. Eleven years later, the wheel of destiny begins to turn.

"Mamma, Papa. We're home." Isabelle said as she walks inside the hut.

"Hey Izzy, didn't they say they were going to the neighboring land for our birthday presents." Alexandra questioned.

"Hmm…can't remember. I wasn't listening to them this morning."

"Again? You need to stop day dreaming about him and just ask him out." Alexandra walks over to the window and watches her sister play with the children next door. "You should apologize to Erin for this morning."

"I know. I was just scared and nervous and I took it out on her." Isabelle joins her sister in watching the children play with Erin. "All though I think she understood why I acted the way I did this morning."

"True. She has a way of knowing things like that. But still, apologizing would be the best."

"You know. I'm the oldest and yet you act a lot older then me."

"I guess that's also true."

Isabelle walks outside and joins her other sister in a game of tag. A few hours later there parents return and there friends start showing up for their birthday party.


	3. The Awakening part 3

Around six the birthday party begins.

"Happy Birthday Izzy, Alex, and Erin!" yelled the very excited group of teenagers as the three sisters walk in.

"Thanks guys." they said in unison.

"Before you open your friends presents why don't you open ours." Their mother said while handing them there presents.

All three girls grab their presents from there parents and open them simultaneously. Erin's gift is wrapped in blue paper, Alexandra's is wrapped in green paper, and Isabelle's is wrapped in aqua blue paper. In each box, there is a small crystal on a silver chain, and a pair of triangle shaped earrings with their birthstone at each angle.

"Oh my goodness." said Isabelle

"Its beautiful." said Alexandra

"Wow." said Erin.

"Those crystals are an heirloom passed down to the first born daughter. They've been in the family for forever." their father told them.

"Those crystals also have a story connected to them too." Their mother told them.

"What's the story?" all three girls asked at the same time.

"Well, it is said that the first woman to own those crystals went to see an old seer to see if she could really see into the future. When the old seer asked to see the crystal necklace the woman hesitated because she thought the old woman would steal them.Then the old woman said,_ 'Do not fear my child. I will not steal your precious necklace. I will get a clearer vision if I can touch them.'_

The young woman slowly took off her necklace and gave it to the old woman. The old woman took in a breath of air and said, _'I see death. Three sisters with the same face, born from the first-born daughter, will be torn apart by their destiny. Only the power of love and friendship will save them. Oh my, a great evil is awakening and one of the sisters is in danger. Only the crystal can help her defeat this great evil and destroy the curse on her ancestor.'_"

"Ever since then, the necklace has been passed down to the first-born daughter. So far you three are the only triplets born into the entire family."

"Wow." replied Isabelle

"Cool. So does that mean we will have to defeat a great evil?" Erin said a little too excitedly.

"It's just a legend, stupid." said Isabelle.

"So, if the entire family knows it, then it must be true."

"Sorry girls but it is just a legend within the family." Their mother says while throwing away the wrapping paper.

"I know. I was just pretending." Erin says

"What about the earrings?" Madison, one of their many friends, interrupted.

"Those earrings are a belonged to your great-grandmother.

"Hey, It's time to open all of our gifts now that you've open your parent's gifts." Karu, another friend, told the girls.

"Yeah." said Aurora "It's time to open our gifts."

Around midnight their parents tell them the party is over. Everyone heads home while the three sisters clean up. Later Isabelle heads up for bed while Erin and Alexandra go for a walk along the creek bed.

A.N. yeah im heading off for the night. so yeah. review please i need to know how it make it better. the cross overs wont come for a while though sorry. just be happy that i didnt upload the prologue. i dont kow when ill be able to update again so yeah. bye bye


	4. The Awakening part 4

A.N. - YAY UPDATE well to those few readers who read past the first page. i thank you. hopefully as time goes on ill get better at writing. and yes it will be crosing over with animes soon. i just havent written that far yet. please tell me whats wrong and whats good.

The full moons' reflection can be seen in the shallow creek that runs on the edge of the village. Alexandra kicks a pebble into the creek, sending ripples into the moons reflection, and then says "So now that we are fourteen are you going apply for the Priestess Training School?"

"Of course. High Priestess Suki said I would do more good as a Priestess then any other job."

"I over heard her saying to mom that you could take over as High Priestess."

"Really? You were eves-dropping again weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it. It's rare for High Priestess Suki to leave the church."

A young man walks in the shadows behind the two sisters, quietly waiting for a chance to strike.

"That is true. Are you and Izzy going to apply?" Erin says as squats down to pick up a baby rabbit.

The young man, seeing his chance, jumps out from the shadows and grabs Alexandra. Erin stands up when she hears her sister scream.

"Alex!"

"Erin run!" Alexandra yells.

"Alex what's going on?"

"You'd better do as she says little girl." The young man says. "I have no reason to deal with you." He raises his arm and a blast of light is shot at Erin. She's thrown back by the light, hits the tree and slumps to the ground.

"Erin leave now!" Alex yells again.

The young man opens a portal above his head and a horde of demons fly out and into the sky towards the village.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Erin demands as she stands up.

"My you are a persistent bug." He replies. "My name is Nor. And I am here on behalf of Lord Maje."

"Erin go away! Go warn High Priestess Suki about the demons! Tell her Lord Maje has returned!"

"What..?"

"Stupid brat." A sword appears in his hand and he stabs Alexandra in the back.

"Alex!" Erin yells.

A small green light leaves Alexandra's chest when Nor stabs her and enters Erin's chest.

"No! That belongs to Lord Maje." Nor yells, "Doesn't matter, there are many more to get. I will be back Erin, Believe me." he jumps into the portal with Alexandra in his arms as the High Priestess arrives.

The High Priestess Suki runs up to the open portal and begins to chant. A small white light envelops the portal and forces to close. She stops chanting and walks over to Erin, helping her stand up.

Erin's parents arrive with Isabelle shortly after High Priestess Suki closed the portal. Her parents hold Erin in their arms while Isabelle asks the High Priestess what happened.

"I just arrived as well so I do not know what has happened." High Priestess Suki said. She turns to Erin and say, "Erin what happened?"


	5. The Awakening part 5

_A.N.--- SUPREME YAYNESS!!! for those who care...its the fifth part of chapter one...wow this is a long story...and i havent even reached the crossover parts yet...but fear not they will come...hopefully...so yeah enjouy...reveiw or part five aint going up._

"We…we were walking by the river and I bent down to pick up a baby rabbit. That man came out of nowhere and attacked Alex."

The High Priestess kneels down in front of Erin and gently holds her shoulders. "The portal. What about the portal?" she asks.

"He raised his hand and the portal opened above his head."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Nor. He said his name was Nor." She answers while staring at the ground.

After a brief moment of thinking, the High Priestess stands up to inspects the area where the portal appeared.

"You have to save her." Erin whispers.

She looks back at Erin and sorrowfully says, "I am sorry Erin. But I can not save your sister."

"Liar!" Erin cries, "I know you can open the open portal."

"Erin, it is forbidden."

"I don't care. Alex is in there. We have to save her. We can't just abandon her." Erin desperately cries, "Just open the portal. I'll save her I swear. Please just open the portal."

"Erin, even if it was not forbidden. The chances of finding her and bringing her back are slim to none."

"I'll find her! She's my sister! We've always been able to find each other!"

A young man with light blonde hair kneels down and wraps his arms around Erin from behind. Then says, "Erin, please, calm down. We'll find way to save Alex. Just clam down."

"If we don't start looking know we may never find her!" Erin yells.

"We can't do anything tonight. I'm sorry to say but High Priestess Suki is right."

"Andrew let go of me. I have to save Alex." Erin says as she struggles to get free from Andrews grasp.

"Erin we can't open the portal. We're not strong enough and it's forbidden."

"I don't give a damn! Andy please. Let me go. I need to…"

Before finishing her sentence, a red head with black eyes pinches a nerve in Erin's neck causing her to pass out."

"Karu!" Isabelle yells. "What did I say about doing that?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to calm her down." He replies.

"Although a little rough, I do thank you Karu." The High Priestess says.

Andrew glares at Karu as he picks up Erin then says, "I'll take her home."

After the teens leave Erin's mother walks up to the High Priestess and asks her what happened to Alexandra.

"Mr. and Mrs. Langster, Now is not the time to discuss this. I will be over in the morning. In the meantime, I would suggest you watch over your other girls. I must return to church, there is something there that will possibly help in getting Alexandra back."

Christina begins to object but is interrupted by her husband. "Yes, thank you. Come Christina let us go home." He said.

"Be well." High Priestess Suki says as the parents also leave. She then heads over to the church to begin looking for answers.


End file.
